


Him.

by DaddyYoonMin



Category: yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Jin - Freeform, Love, M/M, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Smut, Yoongi - Freeform, bangtan - Freeform, bangtanboys, bts - Freeform, hoseok - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, namjoon - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform, trash, yoonmin, 방단소년단
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyYoonMin/pseuds/DaddyYoonMin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi regrets not treating Jimin well and for not being the man he so much deserved. But after one year since Jimin left Yoongi, Yoongi has quit producing. Can he still learn to love? Can he let Jimin go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him.

"I'm sorry.." Yoongi's voice echos through his head. He had nothing to blame but his lonely, pitiful self.  
"I didn't mean for it to be like this" his voice is so quiet that even he can't hear himself. All he can do is lay in his bed and cry. He lost Jimin along time ago. A year to be exact. It's their anniversary today. Or would have. Now today marks the day when Jimin left Yoongi. 

The day Jimin left, Yoongi's happiness left too. Jimin left Yoongi because he needed someone to love him more. That's what Jimin said. Yoongi was too focused on his producing, that he would come home after 16 hours at the studio and sleep. This routine grew more and more frequent and lead to Jimin packing up and leaving. 

Jimin was Yoongi's muse. Jimin was his own ball of sunshine to keep him warm and happy. Jimin was always there to kiss Yoongi's tears and hold him when he needed to be comforted. But he forgot to comfort and kiss Jimins tears away. This is what Yoongi regrets. He regrets it so much that he's now laying here, after one year, in the same bed they used to sleep in and cuddle. All the happiness they had was gone and Yoongi could only blame himself. 

Yoongi just laid there and cried thinking about his mistakes and wished he could turn back time and be the man that Jimin needed so much and deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> UGHWHEHAKBSKS THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF ALL THE SAD DEPRESSING YOONMIN FANFICS I HAVE BEEN READING LATELY.... So I have decided to write my own. During this I was listening to "When I was your man" the Sam Smith Ver. UGHHH I pray for my soul.. Anyways hope you guys like this!!!


End file.
